


Później

by tehanu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel zostaje otruty, a Sebastian troskliwie go pielęgnuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Później

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.), [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).
  * A translation of [Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644325) by [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria). 



Później Ciel przyzna, że może był trochę nieostrożny, przyjmując cukierka od lady Perard.

— Nieostrożny, paniczu? — odpowie Sebastian tonem lodowatego opanowania, sugerującym, że myśli, czy by nie rozszarpać Ciela na strzępy, kontrakt czy nie kontrakt. — Powiedziałbym wręcz, że lepiej pasowałoby określenie „głupi”, może nawet „naiwny”. Trudno się nie zastanawiać, dlaczego tak dbasz o to, żeby cię bronić, skoro tak niefrasobliwie przyjmujesz truciznę z ręki wroga.

Ciel zmruży oczy i chlapnie jakąś bzdurę, jak to nie jest jego obowiązkiem ułatwianie zadania służbie. Ale będzie wiedział, że Sebastian ma rację. Kundel królowej był głupi, że dał uśpić swoją czujność, nawet we własnym domu, gdzie pilnowało go bacznie troje lojalnych służących i demon na kontrakcie. Ciel lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny wiedział, że mury posiadłości rodu Phantomhive nie wzbronią przystępu złu. Został już kiedyś w tych murach pokonany, widział śmierć rodziców, patrzył, jak belki stropów stają w płomieniach, kiedy zabierali go porywacze, a on wzywał pomocy, która miała nadejść za późno. Wiedząc więc, że nie da rady nie wpuścić zła do środka, zamiast tego delektował się złem, które tam z nim zamieszkało. Okryte białymi rękawiczkami dłonie diabła Ciela szczotkowały mu włosy i zapinały guziki koszul o wiele delikatniej niż szorstkie, brutalne ręce ludzi, którzy go wtedy pojmali. Mając u boku Sebastiana, który nie miał innego wyjścia, jak mu służyć, Ciel, być może naiwnie, przestał się pilnować.

W niczym nie pomógł fakt, że lady Perard była jego daleką ciotką ze strony ojca, skoligaconą z nim przez małżeństwo, która wróciła niedawno po śmierci męża z kontynentu. Włosy miała srebrne, a pachniała różami i pudrem. Kiedy Ciel przywitał ją w hallu, złapała go za ramiona i zauważyła, jak bardzo przypomina z wyglądu ojca. W salonie przy herbacie opowiedziała, jak kiedyś w wieku dziesięciu lat Vincent wystraszył ją śmiertelnie, wspinając się na dach jej domu i stając chwiejnie na jednej nodze na głowie gargulca. A później, kiedy Sebastian wyszedł, żeby wynieść serwis do herbaty, wyjęła z torebki mały cukierek w papierku.

— Pamiętasz, jak ci je przynosiłam, kiedy przychodziłam z wizytą? Tyle czasu minęło.

— Obawiam się, że nie. Byłem wtedy bardzo młody.

— Dalej jesteś bardzo młody — roześmiała się, ale w oczach miała smutek. Podała mu cukierek. — No cóż, zapamiętasz przynajmniej ten!

Przyjął więc prezent i przez dłuższą chwilę mu się przyglądał. Naturalnie jako szef spółki Funtom Ciel znał produkty konkurencji. Nie przypominał sobie jednak, żeby widział już kiedyś ten konkretny papierek w paski. Odwinięty, cukierek połyskiwał w zmiętym sreberku jak rubin.

— Gdzie to znalazłaś, ciociu? — zapytał Ciel. — Nie poznaję producenta.

— To tylko stara rodzinna receptura — odpowiedziała, zbywając pytanie ruchem ręki. — Vincenta zawsze tak denerwowało, że nie chcę mu jej zdradzić! Chciał te cukierki wprowadzić na rynek, wyobrażasz sobie?

Ciel dokładnie obejrzał trzymany w ręce cukierek.

— Ma wyjątkowy kolor. Sprzedawałby się pewnie całkiem nieźle, zależnie oczywiście od smaku. — Z ciekawością wsunął go sobie do ust.

Pierwszy smak przywiódł mu na myśl wino truskawkowe: cukierkowa słodycz, ale z jakąś ciemniejszą nutą, która równoważyła całość, dzięki której nie była ona przesłodzona. Zaczął ssać w zamyśleniu, próbując dojść do tego, czemu ojciec chciał dostać tę recepturę. Ostatecznie Funtom miał już własną linię cukierków truskawkowych, chociaż ich recepturze brakowało winnej głębi tego produktu. W miarę jak cukierek rozpuszczał mu się w ustach, wyłaniał się ostrzejszy, nieznany mu smak, przypominający niemal smak jakiegoś lekarstwa. Ciel za późno zorientował się, co to musi być.

Wypluł cukierek, ale już czuł działanie trucizny: zaczynało go piec w ustach, przełyku i żołądku, jakby poparzył się tam kwasem. Czuł, jak cały zaczyna się trząść.

— Tylko stara rodzinna receptura — powtórzyła lady Perard, uśmiechając się do niego promiennie i dobrotliwie; targany skurczami mięśni, Ciel przewrócił się na podłogę. — Tak bardzo się cieszę, że ci smakuje!

— Se… Se… Sebas… — zachłysnął się Ciel imieniem demona, próbując złożyć w nie prawie sparaliżowane wargi. Wnętrzności przeszył mu ostry ból, któremu prawie natychmiast dorównało potworne pieczenie w naznaczonym oku. Ułamek sekundy później zmaterializował się nad nim Sebastian: czarna mgła, której nadany został kształt.

— Panie!

Sebastian oderwał wzrok od wstrząsanego bólem ciała Ciela, spojrzał na śliski od śliny cukierek, zbierający na dywanie kurz, i gniew wykrzywił mu twarz. Lady Perard krzyknęła przeraźliwie i rzuciła się do ucieczki w takim pośpiechu, że przewróciła fotel. Sebastian zignorował ją, uklęknął nad Cielem i zaskakująco delikatnymi rękami przytulił go do siebie. Ułożył mu głowę na swojej zgiętej w łokciu ręce. Mętniejącym wzrokiem Ciel patrzył, jak Sebastian unosi dłoń do ust, przygryza rękawiczkę i ściąga ją zębami, odsłaniając jarzący się znak łączącego ich przymierza. Nagimi palcami zdarł Cielowi opaskę z oka i odgarnął mu z czoła mokre od potu włosy. Jego nieludzko piękną twarz całą zalało fiołkowe światło, bijące od pieczęci kontraktu. Ostatnie, co Ciel pamiętał, to jak usta Sebastiana zamykają się na jego ustach.

„Ty draniu” – miał ochotę powiedzieć. „Jeszcze sobie nie zapracowałeś na moją duszę.” Ale nawet gdyby nie miał w ustach języka Sebastiana, wylizującego mu z nich truciznę, nie byłby w tej chwili w stanie powiedzieć słowa.

Kiedy obejmowała go w posiadanie ciemność, Ciel ku swojej zgrozie pomyślał, że bycie całowanym przez Sebastiana to nie jest taka znowu zła śmierć.

 

***

 

Później Sebastian opowie, jak schwytał lady Perard o milę od rezydencji i powoli, metodycznie połamał jej po kolei wszystkie kości, po czym w końcu wyjął z kieszeni pipetę i kropla po kropli podał kobiecie jej własną truciznę, zakraplając jej najpierw oczy, potem uszy i nos, wreszcie usta.

Ciel go za to zbeszta, upierając się, że należało ją zachować przy życiu. Kto wie, jakie można było z niej wyciągnąć informacje, być może nawet na temat śmierci jego rodziców?

— Coś ty sobie myślał? — krzyknie, a Sebastianowi oczy zapłoną czerwienią.

— Tylko tyle, paniczu, że mało brakowało, a ukradłaby coś, co jest mi bardzo drogie. Zapewniam cię, że gdybym nie musiał się tobą opiekować i troszczyć się o twój powrót do zdrowia, pozwoliłbym sobie na o wiele więcej w kwestii jej śmierci.

I Ciel będzie wiedział, że Sebastian mówi o jego duszy, nie _o nim_ , ale ku jego wielkiej irytacji i tak na wskroś przeniknie go od tych słów miłe ciepło.

 

***

 

Pozbycie się trucizny z organizmu zajęło mu tydzień, tydzień przesiąkniętej potem pościeli i gwałtownych drgawek, kiedy jego ciałem wstrząsały na zmianę gorące i zimne dreszcze. Od czasu do czasu się budził: były to takie krótkie, zamglone przebłyski rzeczywistości. W nich Sebastian przeciągał mu po zlanej potem piersi i plecach chłodną gąbką. Sebastian podtykał mu do przełknięcia wodę albo letnią zupę, przy czym jedno i drugie sprawiało, że straszliwie piekło go w ustach i w gardle. Silne ręce Sebastiana pozwalały mu utrzymać równowagę, kiedy kucał nad nocnikiem. Sebastian tulił go sobie do piersi, podczas gdy Mey-Rin zmieniała mu pościel. Zawsze Sebastian, w każdym razie póki znów nie zabrały go koszmary, ściągając go z powrotem pod powierzchnię świadomości.

Koszmary nie były ani krótkie, ani zamglone.

Raz za razem Ciel idzie boso korytarzem do sypialni rodziców, otwiera drzwi i z przerażeniem patrzy na opryskaną krwią tapetę i poplamioną na czerwono pościel. W koszmarach czuje, jak ta krew pachnie, czuje jak w gardle staje mu żółć, kiedy mężczyźni z nożami prostują plecy, obracają się i widzą go, jak stoi w drzwiach jak skamieniały. Odwraca się, żeby zacząć uciekać, ale już łapią go brutalne ręce, przygważdżając go do podłogi.

Raz za razem kultyści śmieją się pod swoimi maskami, patrząc, jak w klatce Ciel szlocha, brudny i upokorzony.

—  _Panie i panowie, dziś wieczór będziecie mieli okazję pobawić się z wyjątkowym jagniątkiem! A jakże, bardzo wyjątkowym!_

I jeszcze raz piętno i obrzydliwy smród jego własnego przypalanego ciała. I jeszcze raz nieruchomiejący nad jego piersią nóż. Ale tym razem żaden demon nie miesza się do sprawy, by zatrzymać czas, przyjąć złożoną ofiarę, zabrać jagnię z ołtarza. Zamiast tego nóż spada po łuku do końca i kiedy Ciel się budzi, widzi nie ocean piór i nie przycupniętego na uschniętym dębie kruka, tylko własne łóżko. Znowu ma dziesięć lat i w środku nocy słyszy krzyki, dochodzące z pokoju rodziców.

W czasie tego długiego, piekielnego tygodnia często budził się z pokrytymi pęcherzami ustami obolałymi od krzyku, od wołania imienia Sebastiana, od błagania, żeby diabeł go nie zostawiał. Później przypomni sobie, jak słyszał przy samym uchu kojący głos Sebastiana:

— Jestem, My Lord.

Później Ciel będzie się czerwienił jak burak na wspomnienie tego, jak płakał w objęciach Sebastiana, wpijając się palcami demonowi w kamizelkę i za nic nie chcąc go puścić.

— Zrób coś, żeby przestało! — błagał ( _błagał_ , przypomni sobie ze straszliwym wstydem), niemal wdrapując się Sebastianowi na kolana, żeby uciec przed koszmarami, w których pogrążał się za każdym razem, kiedy zamykał oczy. — Zrób coś, Sebastian, proszę cię!

Przypomni sobie dotyk warg Sebastiana na czole i jego dłonie, jak głaszczą go plecach, zakreślając na nich kółka, niosąc pociechę.

— To sen, My Lord; to minie — mówił kamerdyner, opuszczając Ciela z powrotem na poduszki i raz jeszcze oddając go we władanie snom.

Nie wiedział, ile razy powtórzył się ten piekielny cykl, zanim udało mu się zebrać w garści te wątki świadomości, którymi wciąż pamiętał, że jest Cielem Phantomhive’em. Ale w którejś krótkiej chwili przytomności jęknął:

— Sebastian! Zrób coś! — dokładnie tak samo jak dziesięć albo więcej razy wcześniej, z tym, że teraz zebrał w sobie resztki sił i krzyknął jeszcze: — To rozkaz!

Sebastian otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Przez jeden moment niedowierzania patrzył tylko na Ciela. Potem zaśmiał się cicho, podniósł do góry świecznik i zdmuchnął go, spuszczając na pokój kurtynę ciemności.

— Yes, My Lord.

Łóżko ugięło się trochę pod ciężarem kamerdynera i Ciel usłyszał szelest: może rozkładanych skrzydeł, może tego, jak Sebastian zdejmował ciężki frak. Sebastian wsunął się do niego pod kołdrę, układając go sobie po wewnętrznej stronie krzywej, którą utworzyło jego ciało. Ostatnie, co usłyszał Ciel, to jak Sebastian śpiewa mu łagodnym głosem – w języku tak starożytnym, że Ciel nawet go nie poznawał – coś pomiędzy morderczą kołysanką a czarnym od grzechu hymnem.

 

***

 

Następnym razem obudził się ze snu bez snów, w całkowitych ciemnościach. Sebastian trzymał go bezpiecznie w ramionach, przyciskając sobie do piersi jego drobne ciało. Głowę Ciel miał jak na poduszce na jego ramieniu, chudą nogę na jego wyprasowanych spodniach.

Nie czuł już woni przesyconego trucizną potu, jaki wcześniej wydzielało jego ciało, ani oparzeń w ustach i przełyku. Nie czuł nawet łóżka pod sobą, chociaż pościel na pewno była skopana i przepocona. Wszystkie jego zmysły się wyciszyły, jakby zatonęły w miękkich, połyskliwych piórach. On i Sebastian równie dobrze mogliby się unosić na nocnym niebie, tak jak Ciel unosił się kiedyś zawieszony między życiem a śmiercią, kiedy zawierali kontrakt. Nie licząc ich dwóch, świat był całkiem pusty.

Uścisk Sebastiana był tak zupełny, a otaczająca ich ciemność tak doskonała, że Ciel na wpół miał wrażenie, że nie żyje: że ten rozlany szeroko cień, który był prawdziwą postacią Sebastiana, pochłonął jego słaby ludzki kształt. Jak przez sen wyciągnął rękę i zanurzył ją w tym cieniu. Natrafił palcami na coś, co mogło być gładkimi piórami, jedwabistymi włosami, smugą gęstej mgły albo może jakimś diabelnym połączeniem wszystkich tych trzech rzeczy. Pogłaskał to.

— Sebastian? — szepnął.

Jedno różowokarmazynowe oko otworzyło się w mroku. Jego pionowa źrenica skupiła się na Cielu.

— Co takiego, paniczu?

— Czy tak właśnie będzie? — zapytał Ciel. — Kiedy pożresz moją duszę?

Od śmiechu Sebastiana rozgrzała się ciemność.

— Nie, My Lord. — Demon przewrócił się na bok, podparł się na łokciu, popatrzył z góry na Ciela prawie czule, schylił głowę i potarł policzkiem o jego policzek. Ciel czuł się w tej chwili tak dobrze i bezpiecznie, że nawet nie zaprotestował, nie fuknął, że kamerdyner za dużo sobie pozwala. Oddech Sebastiana połaskotał go w ucho. Demon zbliżył do niego usta i obiecał: — Będzie lepiej.

 

***

 

Później Ciel obudzi się w objęciach Sebastiana, już całkowicie zdrowy i tak samo zawstydzony. Widząc jego niezadowoloną minę, Sebastian spróbuje ukryć uśmiech – nie uda mu się to – i z nieludzką gracją wstanie i wyjdzie z sypialni. Niecałe pół minuty później zapuka bez przekonania do drzwi, po czym wejdzie do środka z wózkiem z poranną herbatą.

A potem będą sprawy do załatwienia. Pismo od królowej. Interesy. Cała ta praca, która się nawarstwia w czasie długiej choroby. Ciel rozkaże Sebastianowi, żeby zszedł mu z oczu, i na kilka godzin zgubi się w zyskach ze sprzedaży i wskaźnikach przestępczości, próbując zapomnieć, jaki spokój czuł w jego ramionach.

Później, wieczorem tego samego dnia, Sebastian uklęknie przy łóżku, ściągnie mu sygnet i pierścień, ale nie puści jego dłoni. Napotka nad ich splecionymi palcami wzrok Ciela i zapyta:

— Mogę jeszcze coś dla ciebie zrobić, My Lord?

A Ciel westchnie i wolną rękę niedelikatnie wsunie Sebastianowi we włosy.

— Tak. Zostań ze mną — powie.

Świecznik oświetli na moment pełen ostrych kłów uśmiech Sebastiana, po czym ten zgasi go tchnieniem, pogrążając ich obu w ciemnościach.

— Zawsze, My Lord.

 

Koniec

 


End file.
